Ruby et Alkorias
by Lyanora
Summary: Une hobbite aux pouvoirs-surnaturels et un elfe banni des siens. Ruby la guérisseuse et Alkorias fils premier de Thranduil. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, et pourtant... Récit relatant l'histoire des parents de Saphir de leur rencontre à leur mort. (histoire parallèle à mon autre fanfic, La fleur de saphir)
1. Chapter 1

Salut c'est Lyanora et je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic en parallèle avec "La fleur de saphir". Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, cette fic raconte l'histoire de la rencontre entre les parents de mon OC, Saphir, jeune femme mystérieuse, compagne de voyage des nains. (Ruby et Alkorias sont également des personnages que j'ai inventé). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

_Troisième âge, année 2045_

La nuit tombait. Dans quelques minutes seulement, toute la forêt de Mirkwood serait plongée dans l'obscurité. Soudain un bruit de sabot vint troubler le lourd silence qui planait dans l'athmosphère. C'était Alkorias, fils de Thranduil et héritier du royaume des elfes sylvestres, le port haltier, ses longs cheveux blond flottant dans le vent. Il flatta l'encolure de sa jument et l'encouragea à accélérer le pas, celle-ci partit au galop. Il avait trois heures devant lui. Trois heures avant que les gardes aperçoient sa cellule vide et se lançent à ses trousses. Le temps était compté.

Son père ne l'avait jamais compris, et c'était réciproque. Thranduil voulait de lui qu'il devienne le général de son armée, mais Alkorias se fichait bien de faire la fierté de son père, il ne révait que de liberté et d'aventures, il en avait assez de devoir obéir aux ordres et de se plier à la volonté implacable de son père.

Quand ce n'était pas la traque d'intrus sur leur terres, c'étaient les longues et ennuyeuses réunions que la garde et Thranduil organisaient dans le but de renforcer les défenses de leur royaume et de le responsabiliser. Alkorias ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus, devoir supporter l'haleine fétide du capitaine de la garde à longueur de journée ou subir encore et encore des déléguations des royaumes voisins. Le royaume des elfes sylvestres n'était autre pour lui qu'une prison.

Quand il en avait fait part à son impitoyable père, celui-ci l'avait fait enfermer dans le cachot pour lui remmetre les idées en place, malgrès les pleurs de sa mère.

L'elfe eut un pincement au coeur à la pensée qu'il abandonnait la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, l'avait bercé, nourri, consolé quand il avait du chagrin... Elle ne l'avait jamais jugée pour son comportement, c'était aux yeux d'Alkorias la femme la plus douce et aimante au monde. Mais si il voulait être libre et vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblait, il devait se soumettre à quelques sacrifices. Jamais plus il ne pourrait retourner dans la forêt qui avait bercé son enfance, car il savait que dès que son père aurait été alerté de sa disparition, Alkorias serait définitivement banni de Mirkwood.

Peu lui importait, de toute façon, une nouvelle vie l'attendait à présent. Il se ferait passer pour un elfe vagabond, un voyageur. Après tout, n'était-ce-pas sa vraie nature?

_Troisième âge, année 2799_

Le soleil de midi déversait ses rayons de miel sur la Colline-Verte. Il faisait chaud, mais une douce brise rafraîchissait l'athmosphère. Les enfants jouaient au bord de la rivière de la Comté sous l'oeil attentif de leurs parents. Personne ne se doutait qu'au village, Primerose Halbedel était en train de donner naissance à sa troisième fille. Ce furent les vagissements du nouveau né qui attirèrent l'attention des plus proches voisins, en particulier celle de Maggie Russet, vieille femme accariacre dont les passe-temps étaient d'écouter aux portes et colporter des ragots.

Maître Halbedel ouvrit la porte du smial aux arrivants en les priant de bien vouloir laisser son épouse et le bébé se reposer. On pouvait sentir l'émotion palpable au son de sa voix, il était très fier d'être à nouveau père. Tandis qu'il servait les invités en boisson et herbe à pipe, Maggie Russet restait aigre, et jalousait l'heureuse famille car elle était veuve. Elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter une fois qu'elle verrait le nourisson. Aurrait-il les oreilles décollées, ou la tête plate? A ce moment là, le docteur Bophin, qui s'était déplacé depuis Hobittebourg sortit de la chambre à coucher.

"Je repasserais vous voir dans un mois pour constater l'évolution du bébé, et... _vous savez quoi_, en attendant, madame Primerose a surtout besoin de calme et de repos."

Les deux hommes se jettèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Maître Halbedel acquiessa, puis il paya l'honoraire et le congédia. Il alla rejoindre sa chère femme lui demandant si elle se sentait prête à recevoir de la visite et il fit entrer ses voisins et ses deux filles, Myrtille et Perle, qui venaient d'arriver. Tous s'extasièrent sur la beauté du nouveau-né, qui dormait au creux du giron maternel, sauf la vieille Maggie Russet qui toisait la mère et l'enfant avec mépris. C'est à cet instant que la petite s'éveilla, en quête du lait nourricier. Sa petite bouche attrapa un téton et commença à aspirer goulûment. Les yeux de pie de Maggie croisèrent un instant ceux du nourisson, et la vieille dame crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre: le bébé avait les yeux couleur de sang!

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, et à bientôt pour la suite! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut c'est Lyanora pour un nouveau chapitre! Yaaaaah! Alors comme je ne savais pas le nom de la mère de Legolas, je me suis permis de l'inventer... ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

_Troisième âge, année 2341_

Ce soir la taverne était bondée. Comme à leur habitude, les ivrognes du coin s'étaient rassemblés au bar, réclamant de la boisson en quantité. Enfin, soupirait l'aubergiste, cela faisait marcher les affaires.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement. Mais sous l'agitation générale, personne ne remarqua le nouvel arrivant. Alkorias alla s'asseoir dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne retira même pas son capuchon quand une jeune serveuse vint prendre sa commande.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra pour monsieur?

-Une bière... Et un repas chaud, s'il vous plait."

Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleu azur croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme qui rougit violement avant de se sauver derrière le comptoir, troublée. L'elfe était habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de la gente féminine. Toutes fantasmaient sur le mystérieux et séduisant rôdeur au regard pénétrant.

Quand la serveuse revint avec un plateau chargé d'une assiette fumante et d'un verre plein, Alkorias fit mine de ne pas la remarquer se pencher exagérément de façon à placer sa poitrine juste sous son nez. Il ne commença à diner que quand la jeune femme fut repartie. La bière était de mauvaise qualité et le ragout un peu fade, mais il était chaud, c'était tout ce qui importait.

L'elfe laissa porter ses oreilles aiguisées à travers la pièce. L'endroit regorgeait de colporteur, qui sait, peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'intéressant. Soudain, à travers les rires gras des clients, Alkorias entendit un mot qui lui sembla... étrangement familier. _Vert-Bois le Grand... _Il tourna la tête en direction de là où il avait cru entendre parler de son lieu natal. Trois hommes étaient en pleine conversation.

"Mais si, je vous jure! Je viens de Lacville, là bas, le bruit cours partout que Thranduil le roi des elfes sylvestre viens d'avoir un fils!"

Ainsi, son ouïe fine ne l'avait pas trompé, après bientôt trois siècles, son père avait enfin compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas et s'était mis en quête d'avoir un nouvel héritier! Alkorias haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé. Il lui en avait fallu, du temps! Il plaignait son frère à l'avance, il lui en faudrait du courage pour...

"Alors c'est vrai aussi, ce qu'on dit sur la reine? Après des années de vaines tentatives d'avoir un enfant, on dit qu'elle est tombée d'épuisement après son accouchement!

-Il parrait qu'elle a perdu trop de sang et qu'aucun remède n'a pu la sauver!

-Hélas oui, Elènya la reine des elfes sylvestres à succombée suite à la naissance de son fils..."

Alkorias n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit et l'étourdissaient comme si il tombait vers le fond. Le fond d'un gouffre sombre et froid comme la mort. Sa mère était morte. Elle n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Une vague de douleur et de rage le saisit de plein fouet.

Tout était de sa faute! C'était lui le coupable, lui qui avait abandonné sa mère si douce, si aimante. Il avait agi de façon tellement égoïste! Il ne pensait qu'à sa liberté et maintenant c'était trop tard...

L'elfe sentit ses yeux le piquer et il serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent brusquement. Il se releva d'un bond et enjamba l'espace qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée. Alkorias se retourna une dernière fois et lança quelque chose sur le comptoir. La bourse tinta doucement dans les mains de l'aubergiste ébahi tandis que le rodeur s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

_Troisième âge, année 2862_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'avait eu lieu la naissance de Ruby, prénommée ainsi en raison de ses yeux écarlates. C'était à présent unepetite fille pleine de vie aux joues roses. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, qui ondulaient sur son front, un sourire d'ange, et c'était la plus adorable des petites filles. Jamais de caprices, jamais de colères. Elle faisait la joie de ses parents et de ses soeurs, qui avaient 5 et 8 ans. La seule chose qui poussait les gens à se tenir éloignée d'elle était bien évidemment ses yeux. La vieille Maggie en avait profité pour répandre des rumeurs comme quoi "cet enfant abritait un démon en elle" au désarroi de Primerose.

Aucun médecin de la Comté ne comprenait pourquoi cette enfant en si bonne santé pouvait avoir des yeux si étranges... Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est que ce n'était pas anodin si Ruby avait les yeux rouges, ni une malformation: elle avait un puissant don de guérison.

La première fois que Ruby Halbedel utilisa ses pouvoirs fut un après-midi comme les autres. Elle jouait à la balançoire dans le jardin, juste à côté de son père qui jardinait. Mais au bout d'un moment la petite fille tomba en avant. Elle fit un vol plané avant de s'écraser dans l'herbe. Ruby se releva, un peu sonnée. c'est alors qu'elle remarqua ses genoux et la paume de ses mains ensanglantés. Elle se mit à pleurer. Malcolm Halbedel courrut prendre sa fille dans ses bras et l'ammena au smial où Primerose s'empressa de sortir la pharmacie. Il resta auprès de Ruby qui regardait ses genoux couronnées de sang avec de grands yeux appeurés.

"Allons, chérie, ce n'est rien du tout, maman va revenir avec des jolis pansements et du produit pour te guérir, d'accord?

-Z'aime pa le produit za pique!"

La petite frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, et toucha ses genoux du bout des doigts. Il sembla alors à Maître Halbedel que la plaie se résorbait à son contact. Il regarda attentivement les mains de Ruby, elles étaient intactes. Sa femme, qui venait d'arriver, et qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène laissa tomber de stupeur ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Ils décidèrent de laisser secret le don de leur fille, peut-être ainsi oublierait-elle de s'en servir. Les hobbits sont toujours réticents à la magie et à l'extraordinaire. Mr et mme Halbedel tinrent leur fille le plus à distance des malades et grondaient leurs aînées si elle se blessaient.

Cette réaction injuste séparèrent Myrtille et Perle de Ruby. Les deux soeurs lui en voulaient. En grandissant elle vinrent à la détester, comme beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Ahah! Et sur cette fin plus que déroutante, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut c'est Lyanora! On se retrouve donc pour le troisième chapitre, que j'ai réécris pour des raisons d'incohérence. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai mettre une petite mise au point sur un erreur que j'ai faite... Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué au premier chapitre j'ai mis que Ruby était née en 2799, ce qui n'est pas cohérent vu qu'elle à trois ans en 2862... C'était une erreur de ma part: Ruby est née en 2859! Voila ;) A part ça, ce chapitre sera exclusivement réservé à notre petite hobbite, et ce n'est pas une partie très joyeuse...

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_Troisième âge, année 2865_

La petite fille sautillait gaiement sur le sentier, ses longues boucles brunes tessautant dans son dos.

"Myrtille! Perle! Attendez-moi!

-Tu n'as qu'a te dépêcher., dit Myrtille.

La jeune fille qui avait treize ans (pour un humain normal, elle en aurait fait huit), entrait à l'école secondaire mais devait avant tout accompagner les plus jeunes.

-Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard pour ton premier jour d'école?"

La gamine éclata de rire. Elle rentrait à l'école, comme ses grandes soeurs! Elle allait pouvoir apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment... Mais désormais, c'était une grande fille et elle allait à l'école comme les grands!

Arrivée devant le batiment de pierre avec un petit clocher au dessus du toit, la petite sentit son estomac se nouer. Il y avait des enfants! Des dizaines et des dizaines de petits hobbits qui jouaient dans la cour. Ruby ouvrit de grands yeux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de rencontrer des gens de son âge! D'habitude, ses parents la tenait le plus à l'écart des autres, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La cloche sonna l'heure de rentrer en cour, et Ruby rejoignit un groupe d'élève.

"Perle!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? C'est pas là, ta classe!

-Ah? C'est ou?

-Les première années! Par ici les enfants."cria une voix de femme.

Ausitôt la gamine se rua à l'intérieur. Mal à l'aise, Perle s'excusa auprès de ses amis qui la regardaient d'un air consterné.

"Non mais je vous jure, je la connais pas..."

* * *

"...Falcon Yvain?

-Oui!

-Fregart Soline?

-Présente!

-Gardon Juna?

-Oui!

-Halbedel Ruby?

-Ouiii!

-T'as vu la fille là-bas?

-Jolfin Léon?

-Celle au premier rang?

-Présent!

-T'as vu ses yeux? Il sont rouges!

-Jéhan Dolimène?

-Oui, moi ça me fait peur...

-Présente!

-Y en a qui disent que c'est un démon!

-Languebouc Thorian?

-Un démon? Ma maman m'a interdit de lui parler!

-Oui!

-C'est un monstre!"

Monstre. Sorcière. Démon. Voila tout les surnom dont les élèves affublait Ruby. La petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'éloignaient avec des airs dégoutés quand elle s'approchait d'eux pour jouer. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être leur amie...

Heureusement, la maîtresse était gentille avec elle. Comme Ruby savait lire très tôt dans l'année, elle lui prêtait souvent des livres. La petite fille les dévorait tous avec avidité. Elle s'inventait des amis imaginaires avec qui elle partageait de folles aventures! C'était son seul moyen d'échapper à la réalité, d'oublier que tout le monde la détestait.

* * *

_Troisième âge, année 2867_

Deux ans avaient passé, Ruby avait à présent huit ans. Elle se révélait être une élève douée. L'école lui plaisait énormément. Les autres enfants étaient toujous aussi distants avec elle mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait à présent comment combler son manque d'affection: en lisant. Elle lisait du matin au soir et du soir au matin. A l'heure des repas sa mère la trouvait toujours un livre dans les mains et était obligé de lui crier dessus pour qu'elle daigne le ranger.

Le jeu favori de Perle, qui avait onze ans, était de lui arracher d'un coup sec le liver des mains et de le lui cacher. Ruby devait alors le chercher sous les regards moqueurs de Myrtille et les ricanements de Perle. Le point positif, c'est qu'au moins, elle ne partageait pas sa chambre avec les deux autres! Elle avait sa propre chambre à présent que la cadette avait déménagé dans celle de l'aînée. Elle pouvait alors lire tranquillement pendant des heures! Avant que sa mère ne remaque la lumière sous le pas de la porte et lui confisque, car c'était l'heure de dormir.

Cet après-midi là, Ruby, près de la rivière, était adossée au tronc d'un arbre, plongée dans un livre passionnant sur les elfes. A ses côtés des enfants de sa classe jouaient à chat perché. Soudain, l'un d'eux, qui était monté trop haut dans un arbre, perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

Il y eut un craquement sec au niveau du bras et le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer et à crier de douleur. Tandis que deux d'entre eux partaient chercher leurs parents, Ruby qui était restée en retrait jusque là, s'approcha. Elle connaissait ce garçon, c'était Yvain, un grand blond qui adorait se moquer d'elle. Mais même si Ruby avait bien souvent pleuré à cause de ses moqueries, il souffrait et elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça.

Elle sentit comme un tornade au creux de son ventre. Un sensation depuis longtemps oubliée se fit sentir. Alors elle posa sa petite main sur le bras du garçon. Peu à peu, ses pleurs se tarrirent et il regarda son poignet stupéfié. Il ne ressentait plus rien, plus de douleur, plus d'élancement. L'os se remit doucement en place. Le garçon regarda sa sauveuse, qui lui sourit.

"Co... Comment tu as fait?"

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, les deux pestes de Soline et Juna s'écrièrent:

"Par Erù! C'était les adultes qui avaient raison!

-Tu es une sorcière! Un monstre! Des gens tels que toi ça devrait passer leur vie en prison!

-Ruby est une sorcière! Une sorcière!" hurla Juna hystérique, bientôt immitée par l'ensemble de ses camarades.

"Sorcière! Sorcière!"

Le menton de Ruby trembla et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle lâcha son livre et s'enfuit en courrant.

"Ruby! Attends!"cria Yvain dont la voix était couverte par les vocifération des enfants.

La vision brouillée par ses larmes, Ruby courra, courra, courra à en perdre haleine. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans le bas de la robe. La gamine s'étala de tout son long et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

"Ruby... Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Primerose s'essuya les mains avec un torchon et s'assis à côté de sa fille, la tête entre les mains.

"Les parents de Soline m'ont dit des choses... J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne t'es pas encore servie de ton pouvoir, n'est-ce pas?"

La gamine haussa les épaules.

"Ruby! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit! Tout le monde à présent est au courrant, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir!

-On s'arrangera."rassura Malcolm d'une voix douce.

La voix de Primerose se brisa. A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Monsieur et Madame Halbedel? Ouvrez immédatement! C'est Monsieur Fregart!"

Les larmes aux yeux, Primerose se tourna vers la porte d'entrée en joignant les mains.

"Il faut que nous discuitions à propos de votre fille, Ruby!"

* * *

Une semaine s'était passé depuis l'incident, et Ruby retournait à l'école après plus de cinq jour d'absence. Perdue dans ses pensée elle n'entendit pas le garçon l'appeler.

"Ruby! Ruby, attends moi!

-Ah. Yvain. Quelle bonne surprise, dit la gamine d'un ton morne.

-Ecoute, je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour et aussi je voulais te rendre ton livre...

-C'est quand même la moindre des choses que tu me remercie!, explosa Ruby, A cause de toi j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie!

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?,demanda Yvain déconcerté.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?, siffla Ruby les traits déformés par la rage, Et bien tout d'abord, le père de Soline est venu chez moi accompagnée d'un prêtre. Ils m'ont obligés à partir avec lui. J'ai dû réciter des tats de textes incompréhensibles, à genou dans un cercle de flammes pour faire sortir le démon comme ils on dit! Puis plein de gens avec des capes sont arrivés et on tourné autour de moi en chantant avec des torches. Ils les ont éteintes et un à un ils me les ont appuyés contre les mains, les pieds, les bras, les jambes, derrière la nuque! Après ils m'on enfermé dans une pièce toute blanche, sans meubles avec juste un matelas. Je suis restée enfermée là sans voir personne pendant trois jours. Il y a juste quelqu'un qui venait m'apporter une fois par jour un peu de pain, de jambon, de fromage et d'eau. Et c'est tout. J'avais beau crier, leur dire de me laisser sortir, personne n'écoutait."

Yvain resta sans voix. Il regarda les mains de Ruby dont la paume étaient brûlées, les ongles encore ensanglantés d'avoir tant griffé sur la porte de sa prison.

"Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas! C'est horrible!

-Tu sais Yvain, si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé avec ton bras cassé et j'en aurait été bien contente! Mais maintenant, plus de problèmes, plus de soucis! Ruby est guérie, adieu le démon."

Sur ce, elle saisit livre des mains d'Yvain, ébété et le planta là.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, j'ai eu quelques remarques sur le fait d'avoir envisagé la possibilité d'un système scolaire chez les hobbits, je ne pense pas que Tolkien ait fait ça, mais je trouvais ça plus simple, pour que Ruby évolue plus souvent avec d'autres enfants et le fait qu'elle sache bien lire est très important. Imaginez vous pour la fic que les enfants de classe moyenne vont à l'école, une école primaire de 6 ans à 12 ans et une école secondaire de 13 ans à 25 ans. Pous les classes aisées, comme les Sacquet, ils étudient chez eux avec un tuteur, membre de leur famille ou non. :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt!^^


	4. Chapter 4

Salut c'est Lyanora! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le quatrième chapitre, chapitre expliquant la rencontre entre Ruby et Alkorias... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_Troisième âge, année 2892_

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident au bord de la rivière. Ruby était à présent une jeune femme raffinée et charmante, elle allait sur ses 33 ans et serait bientôt majeure.

Ses deux soeurs étaient mariées et la première avait accouché il y a quelques mois d'un petit garçon. Ruby était donc seule à la maison pour s'occuper de sa mère qui était tombée malade depuis la mort de son père il y a un an.

Ruby était très triste, elle aimait tendrement son père, mais le vieux Malcolm Halbedel avait fini par rendre son dernier souffle.

Cet après-midi, la jeune hobbite marchait tranquillement, fredonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle partait souvent seule en balade, c'était sa seule façon de se détendre, de relâcher la pression. Elle allait s'asseoir dans un champ de fleur et elle lisait.

La passion qui la dévorait depuis l'enfance ne s'était pas éteinte, bien au contraire. Elle aimait les histoires d'elfes et les légendes de la Terre du Milieu. Un jour peut-être les raconterait-elle à son neveu?

Elle était plongée dans un récit fabuleuxsur les Eldar et la naissance du Troisième Age, quand soudain une voix inconnue se fit entendre...

"Bonjour..."

L'homme avait une voix grave et pénétrante, Ruby était sûre de n'en avoir jamais entendu de telle. Elle leva la tête et crut être tombée nez à nez avec un dieu Valar.

En face d'elle se tenait l'homme le plus grand qu'elle avait jamais rencontrée, sa fine musculature se dessinant à travers sa tunique verte, il tenait une longue épée à son flanc. Son visage fin et anguleux était encadré d'une cascade de cheveux blonds clairs et soyeux. Il avait le nez droit,les lèvres fines et ses yeux aux longs cils étaient bleu azur.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche en grand, se rendant compte qu'un elfe en chair et en os se tenait devant elle.

"Vous êtes une semi-homme, n'est-ce pas? Où plutôt devrais-je dire semi-femme? Enfin, peu importe... Je me nomme Alkorias et je voyage en direction du royaume perdu d'Arnor, pouvez-vous m'indiquer quelle direction prendre?"

Ruby battit des cils trois fois avant de se rendre compte de ce que l'elfe venait de dire.

"Oh! Oui! Et bien.. Il vous faudra prendre au Nord et suivre le Brandevin jusqu'au lac Evendim. Ensuite vous vous trouverez entre des Hauts du Nord et les Collines d'Evendim, vous devrez marcher tout droit pendant des jours encore et vous arriverez... C'est facile à reconnaître, il n'y a pas une colline, tout est plat!"

Ruby se stoppa. L'elfe la scrutait de son regard péntrant en agitant la tête.

"Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur?

-Alkorias, juste Alkorias..., dit-il pensivement. Je regardais... Vos yeux. Ils sont... Intenses et d'une couleur peu commune..."

Ruby rougit furieusement. Elle répliqua d'un ton sec.

"Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont affreux! Ils sont rouges comme ceux d'un démon, n'est-ce pas? Même un elfe comme vous n'en a pas l'habitude!

-Oh non! Ce n'est pas du tout ça! Qui vous à dit de pareilles choses? Non! Je les trouves... Fascinants! Ils sont uniques, comme vous."

Il se retourna et cueillit une magnifique fleur rouge qu'il déposa dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il prit quelques mèches brunes voletant sur le visage de la jeune femme et les replaça derrière son oreille.

"Comment m'avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez?

-Je n'ai rien dit..., murmura Ruby.

-Alors, quel est votre nom, gente demoiselle?" souffla l'elfe.

Il était si près d'elle que s'en était presque gênant.

"Ru... Ruby.

-Il vous va a ravir."

Alkorias s'écarta brusquement et sourit en haussant un sourcil.

"Merci pour ces précieuses imformations, demoiselle Ruby et veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé. Cette fleur n'égale pas la splendeur de vos yeux, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle vous rapellera mon souvenir..."

Il s'éloigna et dit:

"Au plaisir de vous revoir..."

D'un bond il s'élança dans un arbre et disparut à travers le feuillage, laissant Ruby le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Elle ne comprennait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait les jambes en coton et n'arrivait plus à esquisser un geste. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle avait tellement chaud!

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prennait tout d'un coup? Elle tenta de se remmetre dans sa lecture, en vain. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se sortir cet étrange elfe de la tête. Elle se décida à rentrer chez elle plus tôt que prévu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hobbit qui la suivait.

"Ruby? Ruby!"

La jeune femme fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec...

"Yvain?"

Le jeune homme et elle étaient devenus amis après qu'elle ait resoudé son bras. Il l'avait défendue contre les autres, il était devenu son seule ami et confident. Elle le regarda avec attention. Il était vraiment beau, avec ses boucles blondes ondulant sur son front, son sourire enjôleur et l'étincelle de malice au fond de ses yeux verts. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait.

L'homme de sa vie, son véritable amour comme dans les histoires, elle ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. L'homme de sa vie qui la protégerait contre les dragons, son prince charmant qui l'aimerait de tout son être jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, celui qui l'emmènerait sur son cheval, loin d'ici, loin de tout! Elle se surprit à penser au mystérieux elfe, comment s'appelait-il déjà? Alkorias!

La jeune hobbite rosit. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Yvain lui parlait.

"Ruby? Tu n'écoutes rien, encore une fois...

-Mais si, je t'écoute! Je...

-Tu es encore partie dans tes livres, c'est ça? Tu rêves trop ma petite! C'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras un mari, avec qui fonder une famille...

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, Yvain?, rougit Ruby.

-Tu vas bientôt être majeure, tout le monde se demande quand tu vas te décider... Il y a un bal au printemps, toutes les jeunes filles à marier y seront!"

Ruby soupira longuement.

"Yvain... Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas danser. En plus, personne ne voudrait de moi comme femme! N'oublie pas, je suis un monstre!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Ceux qui te connaissent savent que tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un démon! Et je suis sûr que beaucoup de jeunes hommes de bonne famille rêveraient de t'avoir pour assurer leur descendance!" répliqua Yvain en la regardant avec insistance.

Il lui prit les main et sourit. Ruby gênée essaya de se dégager. Yvain agissait bizarrement avec elle depuis quelques temps...

"Yvain, s'il-te-plait...

-Chut!" le hobbit posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et murmura à son oreille.

"Mademoiselle Ruby Halbedel, me feriez vous l'honneur de venir au Bal du Printemps avec moi?"

Ruby ouvrit la bouche la referma et balbutia:

"Je... Yvain, je suis flattée par ta proposition, mais... Je dois y aller, ma mère m'attends!"

Elle se libéra et s'éloigna. Elle entendit Yvain crier au loin:

"Je te laisse réfléchir, ma proposition tient toujours!"

De retour chez elle Ruby souffla longuement. Sa journée l'avait littéralement épuisée! Elle avait rencontré un elfe et son meilleur ami venait de l'inviter à un bal...

_Oh, mon pauvre papa, si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui! Je ne sais plus du tout où donner de la tête..._

Elle alla remplir un pichet d'eau fraîche et l'apporta à sa mère. Tandis qu'elle changeait les fleurs fanées avec des nouvelles, plus fraiches et colorées, Primerose lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu as une fleur dans tes cheveux?"

Ruby porta la main à sa chevelure. En effet... La fleur d'Alkorias. Qu'avait-il dit déjà?

_"Cette fleur n'égale pas la splendeur de vos yeux, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle vous rapellera mon souvenir..."_

C'était bien la première fois qu'on la complimentait sur ses yeux...

"Oh, ce n'est rien! J'ai dù me la mettre pendant ma promenade."

Sa rencontre avec l'elfe serait un secret... Son secret!

* * *

Voila! j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu! Que pensez-vous de leur rencontre? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut!^^ J'espère que vous allez bien et que La Bataille Des Cinq Armées vous a plu! Raah chut! Je l'ai pas encore vu! :P

Bon alors on se retouve aujourd'hui pour le cinquième chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je viens de l'écrire. Il est par contre un peu dur à un moment... J'aime faire souffrir Ruby mouahaha! (Non, je plaisante)

**casimirette53: **Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, et contente que ça te plaise! Alors oui, l'école... Ca choque, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'avais envie d'un endroit ou les jeunes hobbits pouvaient se retouver assez quotidiennement... Bref. :P Et non, Ruby a toujours ses pouvoirs... Qui lui viennent de... Ah non, ça c'est un secret pour le moment! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

_Troisième âge, année 2894_

C'était l'automne. Les feuilles mortes tombaient, recouvrant le sol de teintes orangées. Ruby essuya la transpiration perlant à son front d'un revers de main et repris son travail. A l'aide d'abiles coups de balais, elle repoussait les feuilles en tas. L'entrée du smial devait être impeccable. En jetant un coup d'oeil au tas brun-doré, elle se rappela qu'étant petite, elle adorait aider son père à réunir le plus de feuilles possibles et ensuite se rouler dedans aves ses soeurs. Mais à présent, ses soeurs ne lui parlaient plus, pensa la jeune hobbite tristement.

La voix de sa mère la tira de ses rêveries. Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et s'empressa se rentrer. Elle fut accueillie par un quinte de toux. L'état de sa mère empirait de jours en jours. Ruby s'en voulait de ne pas utiliser son don de guérison sur elle, mais si Primrose venait à apprendre qu'elle le possédait encore, elle avait peur que son état ne s'agrave. Ruby se rappelait parfaitement de son détachement vis-à -vis d'elle les quelques mois qui avaient suivi sa prétendue "épuration".

A l'aide de quelques plantes médicinales à infuser que lui avait donné le docteur, elle fit boire sa mère. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. C'était sa soeur accompagnée de son neveu. Le petit Pierre lui sauta dans les bras en piaillant.

"By! Uby! Pié t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon trésor! Myrtille, est-ce que je peux l'emmener au marché avec moi?"

Sa soeur la regarda froidement et dit:

"Je l'ai emmené seulement pour que maman passe un peu de temps avec son petit-fils. Si tu veux aller au marché, vas-y toute seule."

Ruby enfila son manteau tristement et prit son panier. En sortant, elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre son neveu grogner.

"Pié veux Byyy!"

Arrivée au marché, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

"Oh, excusez-moi! Ruby?!"

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit en un large sourire.

"Oh! Yvain, comme c'est étrange de te voir à cette heure si au marché! Quelle coincidence, c'est la cinquième fois en deux semaine qu'on se heurte par _inadvertance_!, répondit la jeune fille sarcastique.

-Bon, d'accord, je suis démasqué..., dit-il piteusement, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter!

-Paut-être que j'ai mes raisons..."

Ruby détourna le regard.

"Laisse moi deviner... Ta mère et tes soeurs ne te lâchent pas la grappe, c'est ça?"

Les yeux de la jeune hobbite commencèrent à piquer. Elle s'approcha d'un étals de fruits et légume de saison et sembla très intéressée pas les prix que proposait de vendeur.

"D'accord, je vois... Tu prétends le détachement, c'est ça? Mais, tu sais tu ne pourras pas repousser tes peines éternellement, Ruby."

Le hobbit s'éloigna.

"Il est toujours comme ça?" murmura une voix profonde a son oreille.

Ruby sursauta et se retourna.

"A... Alkorias?

-Ruby.

-Oh! Vous vous souvenez de moi?

-Comment aurai-je pu vous oublier! Vous avez conservé ma fleur, j'espère.

-Oui, je l'ai mis dans un de mes livres favoris!"

L'elfe la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil. Ruby rougit et sourit. Cette rencontre était plus qu'inattendue! Les passants se rassemblaient les yeux grand ouverts devant l'elfe.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, ici! Ils ne vont pas vous lâcher!"

Un sourcil arqué, Alkorias contempla le maire lui faire la révérence, et se faire entraîner vers l'Arbre a Fête. Un petite réception allait être donnée en son honneur.

"A plus tard!" promis l'elfe.

Il était revenu. Ruby éclata de rire et soudain, elle sut quoi faire. Après avoir acheté quelques produits, elle se rua chez elle. Myrtille l'attendait, les lèvres pincées.

"Tu es en retard! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-J'étais au marché, tu le sais très bien!"

Après un bisou baveux de la part de Pierre, Ruby fut seule avec sa mère.

"Maman! Ecoutes-moi bien! Je peux te guérir! Tu ne souffriras plus, tu pourras profiter de ta vie, comme avant!

-Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?, dit sa mère d'une voix éraillée.

"Le remède, c'est..."

Ruby prit son inspiration.

"Si il était possible de retourner en arrière. Je veux dire, si ce qui s'était passé quand j'avais huit ans ne s'était pas produit? Si j'étais toujours dans la capacité d'exercer mes pouvoirs?"

Le regard brillant de sa mère la dévisageait à présent avec défiance.

"Non. Je refuse.

-Mais maman, fais moi confiance! Aucune médecine ne pourras te guérir, tu le sais bien en revanche, je peux t'aider! Je peux te guérir, maman!"

Primrose déjà très pâle, perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

"Tu veux dire que c'est vrai, ces maudits pouvoirs sont toujours en toi? J'ai mis au monde et enfanté un abomination! Et si c'était toi qui m'épuisait de jour en jour? Oui c'est toi, tu essaye de te débarasser de moi, tu est en train de me tuer à petit feu!

-Maman, arrêtes, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis!

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça! Sors d'ici immédiatement petite traînée!"

Choquée et ne pouvant plus prononcer un mot, Ruby sortit de la pièce à reculons. Et s'enfuit.

Dans son lit, Primrose éclata en sanglots.

_Non! Non, Ruby! Je n'ai jamais pensé un seul des mots que j'ai prononcés! Mon bébé, ma chérie, reviens..._

Adossée contre un arbre, Ruby réfléchissait, le regard vide. Elle avait tout gaché. En un instant, sa vie, ses espoirs, tout ce en quoi elle s'était raccroché toutes ces années avaient volé en éclat. Sa propre mère l'avait reniée.

Elle en avait assez. Assez de tout ça, des fleurs, des livres. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle se saisit d'une petite branche, assez pointue cependant. Ses yeux. Ses abominables yeux rouges sang. Ils étaient la cause de tous ses malheurs. Si elle se les transperçait, peut-être que...

Un forte poigne retint son geste.

"Lâchez ça immédiatement avant de faire l'erreur de votre vie!

-Je crois l'avoir déjà faite, Alkorias..."

Mais la volonté de la jeune femme faiblit et elle déserra le poing. La branche tomba dans un bruit sourd. L'elfe l'attira à elle et la jeune fille explosa. Ruby hurlait. Le flot de larmes intarissable qui sortait de ses yeux ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle pleura encore et encore...

Alkorias la prit dans ses bras.

"Chut, ça va aller... C'est fini maintenant."

Après avoir vidé toutes les larmes de son corps, Ruby s'excusa.

"Pourquoi vous excusez-vous? C'est tout à fait naturel!

-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir de la sorte...

-Parfois, le poids des épreuves qui nous accablent ne nous donnent pas d'autres choix que d'exploser! Après, ça va mieux, notre esprit est plus clair..."

Ruby acquiessa, toujours dans les bras de l'elfe. Elle était bien, là. Elle se sentait en sécurité, en confiance. Comme jamais auparavant. Alors elle lui raconta. Elle lui raconta son enfance avec ses soeurs et ses parents, la peursdes gens face à son regard, puis leurs regards face à son don. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle vivait dans le secret depuis ses neuf ans, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était toujours une sale sorcière.

"Laissez moi vous dire une chose: vous êtes tout sauf une sale sorcière. Votre pouvoir est un don tombé du ciel, vous avez la capacité de sauver des vies! Ceux qui ne sont pas capables de s'en rendre compte ne valent pas la peine que vous vous souciiez d'eux.

-Même pas ma mère? Elle a été très claire. Je ne suis plus sa fille. Juste un démon.

-Ce n'est certainement pas un comportement digne d'une mère. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Cette vie vous rabaisse, elle ne vous donne pas la possibilité d'être vous même, Ruby.

-Mais je dois rester! Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma mère, je ne me le pardonnerais pas! Peut-être qu'elle m'as reniée, mais je l'aime toujours!"

Alkorias soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

"Ruby. Ecoutes-moi."

La jeune femme le dévisagea. Ne venait-il pas de la tutoyer?

"Il y a quelques minutes tu était sur le point de te crever les yeux à cause de tout ce dont tu souffres, et maintenant tu veux t'infliger pire encore? Tu veux retourner dans cette vie misérable? Ecoutes, je t'offre la possibilité de venir avec moi, de nous construire une nouvelle vie. Tu voulais te ôter la vue? Je te promets de te rendre l'envie d'apprécier les couleurs de la vie. Tu rêves du monde? Nous pourrions voyager ensembles et vivre d'aventures! Si je suis revenu, Ruby, c'est dans un seul but. Pour te revoir. Depuis je jour de notre rencontre, tu hantes mon esprit, tu m'obsèdes à tel point qu'il m'arrive de m'éveiller en pleine nuit et de te chercher dans l'obscurité! Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je te demande de faire un choix. Je t'attendrais pendant deux semaine au Poney Fringant à Bree. Si tu ne viens pas, j'en concluerait que tu as pris ta décision et je te jure que plus jamais je ne t'importunerais, plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi."

Frappée par ces révélation Ruby ne réagit même pas. Quand elle retouva ses esprits, l'elfe était déjà parti.

* * *

Alors? ;)

A bientôt pour la suite!


	6. Chapter 6

Yoï! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Un chapitre triste... Encore. Désolé. Après c'est fini! :) Merci à tous (toutes?) d'avoir mis en alerte, en favori, ou d'avoir écris des review toutes mignonnes! Vous êtes adorables!^^

Donc on entame le chapitre 6... La tension monte! ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Troisième âge, année 2894

Quand elle rentra chez elle, ce soir là, Ruby se sentait extrêmement lasse. Cette journée l'avait épuisée. Sa prise de tête avec sa mère, la rencontre avec l'elfe et sa déclaration... Tout ça se bousculait dans son esprit, elle ne vit même pas sa mère se lever et venir la prendre dans ses bras.

"Ma chérie, oh ma petite puce! Je suis tellement désolée! Tellement désolée pour ce que j'ai dit! Je ne le pensais pas, je te jure, jamais je ne pourrais te considérer comme un monstre... Tu es ma petite fille et je t'aime!"sanglota-t-elle en la couvrant de baisers.

Ruby la fit se rallonger et sourit tristement.

"Je t'aime aussi maman, mais ce que tu m'as dit m'as fait très mal!

-Je sais mon trésor, et je m'en excuse. C'est juste que j'ai très peur. La magie n'as jamais rien apporté de bon selon moi, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils recommencent, comme ils l'avaient fait il y a des années! J'ai pleuré des jours durant pour qu'on me rende ma petite fille! Quand tu es rentrée avec ces traces de brûlures... Je me suis jurée que plus rien de surnaturel ne surviendrait dans notre vie!"

Primrose saisit les mains de sa fille et caressa la paume où se dessinait une fine cicatrice rosée. Elles n'étaient jamais parties complêtement, et Ruby avait eu trop peur pour pouvoir les guérir quand il était encore temps.

"Ruby? Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû subir toutes ces années. Avec les autres enfants, et même tes soeurs! Et je suis désolée d'être un fardeau pour toi...

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi! Tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi, tu es ma mère!

-Ruby chérie... Je te connais. Je sais que tu rêves d'aventure, tu n'es pas faite pour la vie trop tranquille des hobbits ordinaires! Et t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais c'est comme des chaînes qui te retiennent! Tu es faite pour voler Ruby, pas pour rester en cage."

La jeune hobbite repensa aux mots d'Alkorias. _Tu veux retourner dans cette vie misérable? _Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère.

"Maman, veux-tu... Que je te guérisse?

-Non, mon coeur. Ma décision est prise et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Ma vie touche à son terme, mais toi, tu sors à peine de l'enfance et tu vas bientôt rentrer dans ta vraie vie. J'aurai aimé être là pour t'acompagner, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de mère là où tes pas te conduiront. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tous ces souvenirs que je chéris plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime ma fille! Et j'aime tes soeurs, tout comme j'aimais ton père. Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Arrête! Tu as besoin d'un peu d'eau, je reviens tout de suite."

Dans le couloir Ruby tremblait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mes les mots de sa mère l'avaient mis en alerte. Elle parlait comme les gens qui s'apprêtaient à dire leurs derniers mots... Alors elle comprit. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, le verre plein lui tomba des main, se brisa sur le sol et l'eau s'éparpilla sur le tapis.

Ruby contempla le visage diaphane de sa mère. Les petites ridules aux coins des ses yeux noisettes, mis clos, ses boucles brunes éparpillées sur l'oreiller, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres roses, elle semblait apaisée. Primrose Halbedel venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Pourtant Ruby ne pleura pas. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et déposa un délicat baiser sur le front maternel. Avec deux doigts, elle ferma les paupière de sa mère et sans un bruit commença à ramasser les bouts de verre. Un à uns. Elle avait choisi de mourir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Son don ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité. C'était sa décision.

* * *

Deux jour plus tard, amis et famille s'étaient réunis pour l'enterrement. Ruby, vêtue d'une robe noire, restait muette, entre ses deux soeurs, aux yeux rougis.

"J'étais allée la voir quelques heures auparavant, elle avait l'air d'aller très bien!"pleurait Myrtille.

Et il se passa une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des années. Myrtille et Perle prirent leur cadette dans leurs bras. Ruby avait oublié leurs cheveux doux et soyeux aux parfum floraux, la tendresse de leur peau et la douceur de leur étreinte. Elle se rappela leurs jeux d'enfants, leurs rires et leurs cris, Elle se rappela le smial éclairé par les bougies quand le soir leur père leur racontait les aventures du Vieux Touque, une légende! Ou la bonne odeur de tarte aux fraise que faisait sa mère quand elle rentrait le soir...

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était seule au dessus de la tombe de ses parents, Yvain la rejoint et lui prit les épaules.

"Ca va? Tu tiens le coup?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air pas très convaincant. Une larme unique roula le long de sa joue. Il avait fallu que leur mère décède pour que ses soeurs comprennent qu'elle existait. Il avait fallu qu'elle rende l'âme pour que Ruby deviennent à présent maîtresse de sa propre vie. Et pourtant...

"Le destin est cruel. J'ai rêvé de liberté, il m'a arraché ma mère, j'ai voulu que mes soeurs me voient, mais elles m'ont accueillies dans les larmes, je croyais le passé enfoui, mais il revient me hanter...

-Et que vas-tu faire à présent?, risqua le hobbit.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'étais sur le point de commettre une énorme erreur. quelqu'un m'en a dissuadé. Il m'as dit qu'ils m'attendrait à Bree pour vivre des aventures.

-Et qui est ce quelqu'un?"

Ruby se remémora le beau visage de l'elfe et ses mots résonnant doucement à son oreille.

"Peut-être l'amour..."

Son ami resta silencieux. Ruby le dévisagea, le blond au sourire ravageur que rien ne semblait atteindre avait l'air blessé. Enfin il pris son inspiration:

"J'ai toujours su, depuis le premier jour, que tu ne m'appartiendrais pas. Et pourtant j'ai espéré tellement fort! J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, Ruby. J'aurai aimé que ça soit réciproque mais saches que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si cet homme est le bon, alors va le rejoindre! C'est tout ce que tu mérites."

Une boule d'émotion au fond de la gorge, Ruby sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à sangloter, tout doucement.

"Cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi, j'ai trop souffert, tu comprends? Si tu m'avais demandé de t'épouser il y a trois ans j'aurai sûrement cru que c'était la meilleure solution pour moi, mais à présent... "

A présent elle devait faire une croix sur le passé.

"Je sais... Mais je ne pourrais pas t'oublier."murmura simplement son ami.

* * *

Dans la nuit d'encre, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avançait vivement sur le chemin éclairé par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Ruby, un sac sur ses épaules, marchait le souffle court. Il ne lui restait que deux semaines pour rejoindre Bree, après il serait trop tard. Il était absolument impensable de faire demi-tour, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui l'attendrait au delà de la Comté. Serais-ce comme dans les livres? Ou plus beau encore? Elle n'en avait rien à faire. L'exitation que lui provoquait l'idée de vivre des aventures l'étourdissait. Ou bien était-ce le fait de revoir ce bel elfe?

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Vous avez envie de savoir la suite?:D


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde, vous l'attendiez tous (ou pas) le voilà: les retrouvailles de Ruby et Alkorias! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

**Tsuki: **Merci pour la review! Contente que ça te plaise, et oui les changements d'années, c'est légèrement perturbant, ça m'est déjà arrivé de me perdre dans les dates moi aussi! xD

* * *

Chapitre 7:

_Troisième âge, année 2894_

Bree était tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé! Et les habitations des Grandes Gens étaient si hautes et pointues! Ruby enroulée dans sa cape pourpre avait le souffle coupé. De sa vie jamais elle ne s'était aventurée plus loin que la Colline, jamais elle n'avait quitté la Comté. Après l'appréhension du départ avait fait place l'exitation de l'aventure.

Il y a quinze jour de cela, Yvain et elle avaient préparé leurs bagages, lui pour quelques jours et elle pour toujours. C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient traversé la Comté, s'arrêtant seulement à la tombée de la nuit pour reprendre des forces et continuer plus avant vers la route de l'Est. Il ne l'avait quitté qu'au bord du pont du Brandevin, et les adieux avaient été des plus difficiles. Ce fut dans les larmes qu'Yvain laissa partir son premier amour.

Mais à présent, Ruby était bien là, au milieu de la rue principale de Bree, le coeur battant la chamade à l'idée de revoir son grand amour à elle. Car elle n'avait plus de doute, à présent. Elle l'aimais follement et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Cela remontait à si longtemps à présent! Mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

"Attention petite!"

La grosse voix de l'homme qui venait de la bousculer la sortit de ses rêveries et elle s'empressa de s'excuser.

"Pas de quoi, mais c'est pas un endroit approprié pour une 'tite Mamzelle dans vot' genre! Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène?

-Je cherche l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

-Ah! Y'se trouve just'à vot' droite ma p'tite Dame!

-Merci beaucoup monsieur."

La hobbite s'empressa de déguerpir. Il y avait de drôles d'énergumènes par ici... Au moment ou elle entrait dans l'auberge une vague de panique la saisit. Des hommes. Ivres et barbus comme celui qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. Sauf qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et avaient l'air beaucoup moins aimable. Elle s'avança, tremblante, vers un homme joufflu au visage affable. Il abordait une grande moustache et portait un tablier. Il devait s'agir du tenancier de l'auberge.

"Ex... Excusez-moi monsieur?"

Ruby se dit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas entendu ce qu'il disait, sa voix étant couverte par le brouaha permanent des buveurs mais l'homme devait avoir l'ouie fine. Il tourna sa tête en sa direction et aussitôt elle se fendit en un large sourire.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle! En quoi puis-je vous être utile? Si vous souhaitez une chambre où passer la nuit, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut!

-En vérité, je cherche quelqu'un. C'est un grand elfe, blond. Il m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

-_En effet_... "sussura une voix à son oreille.

La jeune hobbite sursauta. Juste derrière elle se trouvait Alkorias, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

"Oh! C'est donc la jeune femme!, dit l'aubergiste en roulant exagérément les yeux. Je prépare ça tout de suite."

Et il disparut. Ruby se tourna vers Alkorias en quête de réponse. L'elfe se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air amusé et tendit galament le bras en direction d'une petite table.

"Après vous, je vous prie."

La jeune hobbite ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il allait s'ensuivre. Alkorias retira gracieusement la cape des épaules de la femme et tira la chaise pour qu'elle prenne place. Gloussant nerveusement, Ruby vit le tenancier arriver avec une bougie allumée et un petit pot de fleur qu'il posa au centre de la table.

"J'aurai aimé faire ça dans un endroit plus aproprié, dit l'elfe en fronçant les soucils.

-Ce n'est rien... C'est parfait., répondit la jeune hobbite en rosissant. Vous... Vous avez coupé vos cheveux.

-Ah! Oui! C'est déplaisant?, dit Alkorias en saisissant une de ses mèches blondes ne descendant pas plus bas qu'au niveau des épaules.

-Non, pas du tout!, répondit précipitament Ruby, C'est très bien... Pas que votre ancienne coiffure ne soit pas belle, non non non! Vous étiez très beau. Et je ne dis pas qu'a présent vous ne l'êtes plus, ce serait mentir! Vous êtes toujours très beau! Enfin je veux dire..."

L'elfe eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. le visage de Ruby prit une teinte pivoine et elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

"Je suis désolée, en vérité je suis très nerveuse.

-J'ai vu ça! Et moi je suis soulagé. Je n'ai jamais douté que tu viendrais, bien que je me suis posé des questions les trois derniers jours, j'étais sur le point de partir, demain à l'aube. Heureusement, tu es venue."

A ce moment là, l'aubergiste était de retour avec deux plats fumant.

"Que désirez vous boire? J'ai du très bon vin, si vous le désirez.

-Mettez nous en une bouteille, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau." répondit l'elfe en jettant un oeil à la petite hobbite.

Une fois qu'ils furent servi en ragout et en boisson, Alkorias prit la parole d'un ton doux.

"Quelles parties du pays aimerais-tu visiter en premier, ma douce Ruby?

-Hum, et bien... Je ne sais pas. Tant qu'on ne s'aventure pas en Mordor, je pense que tout me va!"

Alkorias étouffa un rire.

"Je vois. Que dirais-tu de commencer notre périple par monter vers les Hauts du Nord?

-Oui bien sûr!" dit Ruby en hochant la tête énergiquement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais si Alkorias le proposait, ça devait être superbe!

"Très bien, nous partirons donc demain matin."

Les deux finirent leur repas en silence, Ruby essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards brûlants que lui donnait le bel elfe tandis qu'elle bataillait pour garder les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Il l'aimait, il lui avait dit. Et elle aussi était amoureuse de lui. Mais tout ceci était si nouveau pour elle qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

Essayer de rester naturelle lui était actuellement impossible. C'était comme si elle s'était transformée en un glaçon humain, sauf qu'elle mourrait de chaud à l'intérieur.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Le grand voyage va commencer! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! :P


End file.
